The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for use in endodontic treatment of teeth.
Endodontic, or root canal therapy for an infected or devitalized tooth, especially in emergency situations, has become commonplace. In certain cases, there are different opinions, however, regarding the necessity of sealing the orifice of the root canal system of the tooth with a temporary filling during the interim between the emergency visit and the next visit, usually one to seven days later, or leaving it open until the next visit.
In particular, it is common for a quiescent tooth with periapical pathology, i.e., with infected root tips, to develop purulence or to produces gases from necrosing tissue subsequent to an endodontic treatment visit. It is a universally accepted principle that drainage of pus and venting of gases must be established to prevent the buildup of pressure and the reoccurrence of pain. Indeed, some practitioners advocate leaving the root canal open to allow for such drainage and/or venting over a several day period, especially in the case of an acute purulent abscess or where recrudescence is anticipated.
However, leaving the root canal system open for drainage over a several day period does not solve the problem in many cases. For example, when the root canal system is left open, food debris or foreign objects, may become lodged within and plug the root canal and thereby prevent drainage, causing pressure to build-up with consequent pain to the patient. Additionally, the entry of such foreign objects as well as saliva and its associated bacteria into the root canal system of the tooth may be responsible for causing infectious and/or inflammatory pathology in the already affected periapical tissue. On the other hand, if the root canal is debrided, and irrigated and then sealed, such as with a temporary filling, during the initial visit to prevent entry of foreign objects into the root canal system, the patient may experience severe pain prior to the next office visit due to flare-up of the abscess and/or the production of gases without the ability for drainage or venting being provided.